


You met me at a very strange time in my life

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 7





	You met me at a very strange time in my life

＊ABO

＊黑道AU

**‧Star shaped**

十六歲的情人節。

黃仁俊佇立在百貨公司的高級甜品專櫃前，望著琳琅滿目的粉色紙盒，一些上班族下班時特地繞來這裡買情人節推出的盒裝巧克力，也有學生們握著鈔票估算那些散裝的巧克力搭起來可愛划算，更有一些人是直接到櫃台點了那個、這個、和那邊那個。只有他一個人還站在門口，翻譜架上的目錄。

「需要推薦嗎？」一個笑容親切的店員看一個男孩子在門口徘徊，看看這、看看那，一定是不好意思進來挑。

愛面子又拉不下臉的他本想拒絕，但離情人節就只剩兩天了，現在不趕快挑不行。

「麻煩……你。」

「那進來吧，我們可以慢慢選，選到滿意為止，情人節巧克力對吧？」店員說。

「嗯。」他點點頭。店裡的巧克力種類比外面看到的更加豐富，幾乎都是女性客人，不分Alpha、Beta或Omega，只有少數幾個男生，一臉彆扭地在店裡漫無目的地逛。

「如果你不想買現成，想要自己手工製做，我們後面就是巧克力教室，情人節有特別課程，直到十四號當天都還有空缺喔。」店員說完，就從櫃檯底下拿出一本大目錄，「來，這裡有我們所有的巧克力，這幾頁是情人節特別限定的。」

「手工製作是……有老師，親自教嗎？」他問。

「當然囉，都是專業的甜點師，做完我們還會給大家一張卡片，還可以挑包裝紙喔。」

「喔……」黃仁俊手指壓在目錄上，目錄反光，閃出星光碎片。

他想了會兒，把手從目錄移開。

「我想報名。」

×

因為料理教室也有不少人和他一樣，平時根本沒下廚過，所以老師的作法很簡單，前面平台上放了許多配料讓他們自取，堅果、莓果、軟糖都有，然後讓他們把巧克力條都切碎，隔水加熱融化。

黃仁俊不知道羅渽民的口味，也怕花生一類的會引起過敏，只挑了藍莓、黑醋栗和覆盆莓乾，依照老師的指示步驟，把融化後的巧克力倒進翻模內。看有些人還從冷藏櫃拿新鮮水果，再用巧克力醬裹住，也有樣學樣，挑了草莓，切對半塞進模型裡，試著做出像樣的巧克力。可模型都是愛心形狀的，一眼即知這做的就是情人節巧克力。他東張西望，想看看有沒有其他形狀，卻清一色都是愛心，只是不同形狀的愛心。好吧，那乾脆就讓這形狀發揮它最大的功效。物盡其用，各種高矮胖瘦的愛心都用遍了，冷卻之後，看上去倒像什麼變態熱情粉絲做的巧克力。

頓時都起了想丟掉的心。但難得都做了。

況且還花了不少時間，怎麼想，丟掉都不划算。

「到東園高中去。」情人節一到，放學一上車後，黃仁俊就要司機去羅渽民讀的學校去。他們學校禮拜三都比其他校早30分鐘放學，就趁著這30分鐘趕快到校門口去。

他捏著那盒深紅色的巧克力，特意用了顏色低調的包裝紙，就是不要太張揚，但上面精細的白色緞帶早就出賣主人的苦心。

「同學，」他攔住一個學號和羅渽民相近的人，猜想應該是他同班同學，「可以幫我拿給羅渽民嗎？」

「呃……羅渽民嗎？好啊。」

「謝謝。噢，但不要跟他說是什麼人給他的，拜託拜託，連長怎樣拜託都不要講！」說著，就把巧克力半強硬地塞到對方手上。

那人接下盒子，狐疑地問：「我可以問一下，是情人節禮物對吧……？」

「……對。」

送出去後他就立刻躲回車內，要司機把車停在學校對面的停車場，遠遠地看從校門口走出來的羅渽民，和他好朋友李帝努。那位同學一看羅渽民出來，就把那和深紅色的盒子給他，走掉了。

「又有人送？」李帝努看著這「又一盒」巧克力，別有含意地說：「厲害喔，連別校的人也跑來送了。」

「……但沒寫名字耶。」

究竟是被警察和黑道養的孩子，兩人互看一眼，捏著那盒巧克力找了間店的戶外區，要好好研究這和東西究竟是不是真的巧克力。拉開白色緞帶後，沒什麼問題，遠遠伸手打開盒子後，也沒有奇怪的東西炸開，再掀起一層薄薄的烘焙紙，散落著一顆一顆長相樸拙的巧克力。

「沒署名？沒告白信？」李帝努撥開那些巧克力，檢查底下有沒有放卡片，但除了巧克力外什麼也沒有。

「……好奇怪，」羅渽民捏起其中一顆圓圓的巧克力，用手指扳開，裡面是切半的草莓。

「的確很奇怪，送你的那些手工巧克力，沒有一盒長得這麼醜的。」

「什麼醜？」

「就很醜啊！你看，這看起來坑坑巴巴的！」

「明明就還好啊！」

羅渽民下意識反駁他，一打開這盒巧克力時的確就發現了形狀和顏色沒那麼好看均勻，但他隱約覺得這盒巧克力不是來自一個他毫無印象的陌生人。

「真的很醜啊，你看過去收到那些，每個都做超漂亮的──」

「又不是給你，嫌屁喔，」羅渽民噘嘴，立刻把那顆草莓巧克力扔進嘴裡，「明明就蠻好吃的……普通的好吃。」

「……你爽就好。欸給我吃吃看。」李帝努伸手也想嚐嚐看是不是真如他說的那麼好吃，卻被羅渽民拍掉。

「不是說很醜？嫌醜就別吃。」

「你明明就知道這誰送的吧！？至於嗎！？做朋友是這樣小氣的嗎？」

「我真的不知道這誰送的，但既然送給我，我就有權決定怎麼處理，而我現在決定不給你吃。」羅渽民把盒子裡的巧克力一顆一顆塞進嘴裡，在李帝努面前咬碎，全部吞下肚。吞完，還張開嘴讓他看空空如也的嘴巴，這下來自熱情陌生人親手做的巧克力就通通進他肚裡了。不知為何，羅渽民覺得那冰涼的巧克力嚐起來異常火熱。

×

情人節過去幾天後，組內召開每月一次的大會，羅渽民當然也被叫上了。剛從學校放學回來，制服都還沒脫，揹著雙肩包就走進「公司」裡。這層樓也就他和黃仁俊會穿著學生制服進來，果不其然，就看見黃仁俊在休息室裡，一扇門虛掩，桌上散落幾本筆記本和講義，完全是模範生的樣子。

那身剪裁得宜的深紅西裝襯得黃仁俊白，低頭專心寫字的手像朵花搖曳，就算現在是寫咒文也都讓人覺得可愛。

平時在公司遇到小少爺，他都會刻意上前打招呼，為的就是讓黃仁俊記住他。今天他也不例外，敲敲休息室門板。

「您好，」他說，「仁俊少爺。」

黃仁俊轉過頭來，停下手，表情沒什麼變，他克制得很，連眼珠子都不能表露出一絲動搖。只淡淡應一聲「嗯」。

本來打完招呼就該走的，但鬼使神差，羅渽民沒關上門，反而推開往前走一步。

「……仁俊少爺今年有收到情人節巧克力嗎？」

這話問得黃仁俊雙肩頓一下。他沒再看羅渽民，背對著他點點頭。

「我也收到了，」他說，「很多。今年是最多的。」

「……恭喜。」

「有一盒手工的，」羅渽民說，「其中一盒手工的沒署名，本來老闆……也就是您爸爸，教我不能亂吃來路不明的食物，但我沒聽他的，」

「這跟我有什麼關係嗎。」黃仁俊重新拿起原子筆，在筆記上畫線，摺頁，標記重要段落，重複一些無意義的動作，掩飾內心翻滾沸騰那鍋水，就快翻出來了。

「沒什麼，就提一下。」羅渽民說，他慢慢退出休息室，帶上門。

「講完可以滾了。」

「是，」羅渽民聽話地跳開，把門關上，然後隔著門板大喊，「巧克力很好吃！」

**‧Confession**

一陣性愛過後的溫存。羅渽民沒有馬上抱他去洗澡，現在是仲春，不需要冷氣也不太需要地熱的季節，家裡就時時維持著室溫偏低的狀態，和黃仁俊做愛後也只是出點薄汗。期間前戲才做完、才剛戴上保險套，黃仁俊就問他有沒有記這周做幾次了？肚裡貨物還沒卸下，一周可不能做太多次。

這才幾個月，黃仁俊那纖瘦的身版都還沒被肚裡孩子撐起一點圓，就屁股肉稍稍長了些而已，兩人就已經進入這階段了？老夫老夫似的，讓羅渽民心裡有點疙瘩。他換了個不會壓到黃仁俊肚子的姿勢，將對方攬進懷裡。

「唉呀你體溫好高，離我遠一點啦。」黃仁俊說，然後推開他。就在羅渽民玻璃心碎那一刻後，黃仁俊背對著他躺下，把自己蜷進後面的人手臂裡。

好的，先給鞭子再給糖。他習慣黃仁俊這招了。

到了可以安全行房的階段後，唯恐傷到黃仁俊和肚裡胎兒，他一改以往像猛犬一樣的做愛方式，盡可能地溫柔點、再輕柔些；對黃仁俊而言只是把折磨的時間拉長而已，這樣細磨慢蹭的反而讓羅渽民有時間去開發他身體，每每都做到他一直噴水，雙腿抖得合不攏。若不是怕感染問題，羅渽民還真想不戴套，看黃仁俊被他操得腿軟、兩腿之間的小穴流出他灌滿的濃稠精液的景象。

這段期間他還去向岳父請求減少工作量，以免黃仁俊身子出問題他不在。儘管黃仁俊父親很需要羅渽民這個得力副手，但兩人都是為了寶貝兒子，因此批准了。現在羅渽民一周有超過四天全天候在家處理事情，帶黃仁俊去產檢、運動、一起研究怎麼照顧新生兒，還開始布置嬰兒房了。嬰幼用品店的人看他們兩個進門，一個凶神惡煞、一個慈眉善目卻不斷指揮那個凶神惡煞的去拿小方巾、拿小號的玻璃奶瓶，店員們摸不著頭緒，但這對客人出手闊綽，一下子就讓他們今日業績達標。

不過。

「我問一個問題，」羅渽民摩娑著他手上的有紅花點綴的蛇紋，說，「你可以誠實告訴我嗎？」

「嗯？」

黃仁俊不解，他還真沒有什麼事是瞞著羅渽民的，除了和李東赫一起吃不該吃的罪惡美食。

「……你以前的理想型是哪種類型的？」

「啊……？問這什麼問題？」黃仁俊轉頭過去看他，是一臉不必要的認真呢。

「理想型，」羅渽民又說了一次，「你以前總有過吧？」

「那你先說你的，」黃仁俊說，「你先問的。」

「……老實說還真的沒有，但我喜歡可愛的。」羅渽民說，「像你。」

「……這招是不是太陰險？」黃仁俊睨他一眼，終於肯轉過身來面對面，兩人之間隔了一個小肚子，捧著都顯沉。「我誠實地說，你要答應我不要放在心上。」

「嗯。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

「跟我打勾勾。」說著，就伸出小指，和羅渽民打了個勾，還順道被偷了個吻。

「就……Johnny哥。」

這還真的是，不在預期中、但又很合理的一個答案。

關於Johnny哥，羅渽民了解的不多，只知道是黃仁俊大哥在美國認識的朋友，常在韓美之間往返，算是組內對美國的聯絡人。印象中也沒有黃仁俊和Johnny熱切交談的記憶。而他也不認為自己和Johnny有任何相似的點。不如說，他知道自己缺乏對方擁有的一切，諸如穩重，諸如高人一等的身高，諸如安定人心的氣場，諸如溫和的費洛蒙香氣，諸如

……身材這一點他自己倒很有自信。

有一次到「辦公室」後，正好看見從美國回來的徐煐淏。和自己不同，對方從身高就輾壓他一倍，超過六呎的身長和沉穩的氣場，任誰看都是完美的Alpha，是一頭安靜的狼，不似自己只是隻衝動的獵犬。想想，莫怪青春期的黃仁俊會將他視為理想情人。

「你在想什麼？先說喔，雖然他是我當時的理想型，但一直是遠遠地看，」黃仁俊說，「我那時還以為你會是Omega。」

「啊？」

「因為你長得太漂亮了知道嗎……」黃仁俊大吐一口氣，把所有的實話一併吐出，「而且你剛來的時候一直哭一直哭……我真的就以為你以後會分化成Omega，我早就猜到自己可能會分化成Omega了，才不想搞撞號這種事。」

「那性幻想對象也是他嗎？」

「……呃。」

「你剛才說要老實說的！」羅渽民看出他想迴避這問題，使出耍賴大絕，頭埋在黃仁俊的胸前不肯出來。

「……對啦對啦。」這下換黃仁俊想把自己埋起來了，他又辯解：「我跟他沒有很熟，他是我哥的朋友，僅此而已，我也沒有特別去接近他喔，先說好。」

「你喜歡那種的？」羅渽民抬起頭來，眨著一雙用功學生的眼睛，「是哪一點讓你覺得可以當性幻想對象？身材？性感？臉？還是他下面很大？」

「就……當時就……喜歡那種大哥哥型的……」黃仁俊擰起眉，這下他也開始認真回溯當初的心情了，「我也不太知道怎麼描述，以前就喜歡那種……嗯的確會想像他下面是不是很大……想他是不是會對情人很好、會把情人藏起來的那型……操為什麼我要講這些……這樣的，但後來也沒啦，你就突然變一個人了。」

「變一個人？」

「就是，我不再覺得你跟剛來的時候一樣了，」黃仁俊說，「升高中的時候組裡的哥都說你變好瘋，還說你變帥了。」

「現在還喜歡他那種嗎？」

「沒有了啊，」黃仁俊搖搖頭，「現在看到他就是普通的哥。」

「那請問客人還滿意我嗎？」

「喔，給你打五星，我會……不對，我不可能會跟朋友推薦的。」黃仁俊動動眼球，一掌拍在羅渽民鎖骨下，「叫辰樂在你身上刺一個非賣品的icon！好耶！」

「……先不用。」

**‧Holy water spraying**

結婚登記完後，羅渽民就順道拉人上醫院去做初步的產檢了。彼時還沒預約到董思成，負責的護理師聽黃仁俊算日子，說看來才懷兩個月，這段時間請不要做劇烈運動，舉凡快跑、重訓、球類運動都盡量避免，因為頭三個月胚胎隨時可能流掉。

噢，當然，這段時間的行房頻率請降低，最好降到零。而之後的六、七個月，也請好好記錄次數。

走出產科時前，羅渽民還特地向醫生拿了懷孕手冊的別冊──孕期行房須知，還夾在幾份傳單裡企圖魚目混珠。為了黃仁俊的身體，他必須再忍耐一個月，就算黃仁俊身體再健康，前三個月也禁不起他一個Alpha認真來的折磨。

看看等候室其他Omega和陪同來的Alpha，沒有一個像黃仁俊一樣可愛又特別，他想以後他們的小孩一定是最厲害漂亮的那個。想想，自己長得也挺好看的，不只一次被人稱讚過外貌，乘以黃仁俊水靈黑亮的大眼珠、挺鼻子、奶白肌膚和透亮的粉唇，生出來的孩子不用說，一定超級美超級可愛；就目前為止他也只能在外貌上發發夢，因為個性這部分他完全不敢保證，這孩子會像他一樣腦筋有問題呢、還是像小年糕一樣是顆不定時炸彈呢，都無法確定──不過他希望這孩子能跟黃仁俊一樣聰明，爸爸可是名校出身的菁英呢，可別像他一樣連大學都沒讀。

還在做春秋大夢，孕夫本人就叫他快去繳停車費了。

懷孕生小孩這事不在計畫之中，但黃仁俊似乎不大意外，也沒表現出任何驚嚇之色，比他還鎮定。羅渽民還以為黃仁俊會有一絲的抗拒或煩惱，再怎麼說都是才二十多歲的人，生了孩子大好時光就回不去了。

他喊住在副駕駛座專心查懷孕注意事項的人：「小年糕，」

「嗯？」

「你想過有小孩的生活嗎？」

「……嗯？」

「你看嘛，你工作才剛上軌道，好不容易熬到了正式編輯的位置，願意讓你主導雜誌的一塊……不會覺得不方便嗎？」

「它如果好好長大別讓我不舒服就不會不方便。」黃仁俊平心靜氣地說，好似懷孕對他的影響不大，就只是肚子裡多個東西。羅渽民知道他之後鐵定會埋怨會生氣，決定就相信這句話一半。

要哄脾氣反覆的老公是個辛苦活，不比仲裁簡單。

他沒想過會有孩子的出現。儘管黃仁俊有時會說出「要生個孩子綁死他」而他也絲毫不覺得哪裡不好、甚至認為說不定不錯，但實際碰到還是和想像有極大落差。比如說，做菜時就要特別小心，從現在開始不能煮太刺激的食物；也不能一回家看黃仁俊躺在沙發上就脫人褲子開幹。比如現在兩人在沙發上就是乖乖地看電影。

當然，這都算小事……應該吧。他們才二十四歲，人生才精華，距離他們第一次相遇也不過是十年前的事。反過來想也就是這十年間人生變化太大了。歷經父母雙亡、被黑道老大收留為乾兒子、和黃仁俊談戀愛、成番、突然蹦出一個崽子然後兩人就匆忙跑去登記結婚了。說好的結婚戒指他都還沒時間去訂，光是設計就是個大問題。

有時他都怕自己哪天會忽然有了「人生被綁死」的念頭，會厭倦黃仁俊和這一切，這之後再怎麼樣挽救都不可能再像現在一樣打從心底喜歡這個人。而說不定黃仁俊也會這樣，有一天也不想繼續下去了，但卻跑出一個孩子。

他還年輕，黃仁俊還年輕。外面人家二十四歲才剛要在社會上嶄露才華，他已經讓自己的Omega懷孕了一次扎掉兩個人的青春。青春青春，正是各種慾望都最旺盛的時候。他瞥見黃仁俊短褲露出的縫隙，平時被布料遮住以為乾扁如柴，脫掉後就會知道底下埋了什麼蜜礦。

黃仁俊不知道他想什麼想得出神，電影都已經播到最恐怖的地方了，羅渽民卻沒半點反應。按照慣例，這時羅渽民應該要裝神弄鬼捉弄他，然後再被他打。可今天的羅渽民雙眼放空，心思不知飛去哪了，就靠過去挽住他的手乖順地躺他肩上，盼羅渽民給點聲音。

「嗯？」

有用。

「在想什麼？」黃仁俊問，「你沒在看電影。」

「……沒什麼啊。」

「騙人，你根本沒在看。剛剛那隻鬼是從哪出來的？」

「……水槽底下？」

「錯，是碗櫥。」黃仁俊說，「不想看就不要看了，我想睡覺了。」

「嗯。」

有怪異，這人有問題。黃仁俊蹲在體重計上──純粹只是這是浴室裡唯一乾的地方──思考羅渽民到底在想什麼，回來後說要看電影也只隨便嗯幾聲，在車上也問了怪問題，然後現在也是，難得沒有對他撒嬌也沒有像小學男生那樣把他放在置物籃裡的內褲偷拿走。

該不會是跟今天產檢有關？

羅渽民不要小孩？

想想也不是不可能，這還沒成形的孩子來得不是時候，他們根本也還沒把藍圖畫到這。要是羅渽民因此厭煩了或不情不願的，他可承受不起。難道以後他要一個人苦苦帶孩子、然後羅渽民會去外面打野食？那可不行不行不行。

黃仁俊跳上床，一下就跨到羅渽民腰上掀開他背心。

「來做。」

「啊？」腰上多了一個人，羅渽民從手機移開眼，有些驚訝地看黃仁俊。

「來做啊！」黃仁俊又使出性子，不由分說就把羅渽民手上的手機丟去床鋪另一邊，「我知道你明天沒事，所以來做。」

羅渽民沒讓他得逞。在黃仁俊脫掉他睡褲之前阻擋了路，錮住黃仁俊作亂的雙手。就差那麼一點他就要被眼前這個氣沖沖的Omega強上了──黃仁俊是來真的，力氣一點都沒放輕，在被限制行動後，那眼神多可怕，現在就像隻發瘋的吉娃娃。

「你忘記醫生今天講的嗎？這一個月不能做啊！」羅渽民說，「就一個月嘛，乖嘛。」

「你是不想跟我做？」黃仁俊瞪他。

「不是啊……醫生不是說了嗎？你才兩個月──」

「你不想跟我做。」黃仁俊不再掙扎，做了結論。抬腿離開羅渽民的腰，虧他今天還特地揀了羅渽民寬鬆的T-shirt當睡衣，連短褲也沒穿，就一條緊身三角褲而已。還以為這樣多少可以讓羅渽民硬呢，但剛扭幾下，褲襠那塊居然都沒反應，只換來羅渽民詫異的表情而已。黃仁俊悶得很，想果然這男人反悔了不想要有孩子了。還興奮地去登記呢，還說什麼沒婚戒對不起會趕快補結果到現在半個影子都沒有。

黃仁俊背對他躺下，把雙人被扯過來只裹住自己。

「……你不想跟我做。」

「我當然想跟你做啊！但是現在不行嘛！」

「你剛剛甚至沒硬，」黃仁俊委屈地說，雖然看不到臉，但羅渽民知道此時此刻那雙眉毛一定垂得像柳枝，「以前碰幾下就硬的，今天都上去扭了你卻沒硬。」

「你嚇到我了，」羅渽民解釋道，「小年糕，醫生的話要聽，就這一個月嘛。」

「陽痿男。」黃仁俊說。

「……什麼？」

「陽痿男。」黃仁俊又重複一次，「不舉。臭雞雞。ED患者。」

「你再說一次。」羅渽民把他翻過來，兩人正面交鋒。

「陽、痿、男！羅渽民陽！痿！男！」黃仁俊扯開嗓子大叫，聲音響徹臥房。他氣得不行，氣羅渽民詭異的態度，氣他黃大少爺主動騎上去扭這羅渽民比他更大爺不給反應，之後肚子要是大起來不知道是不是找更多藉口推開他了？

「我才不是陽痿男！」羅渽民也跟著他大喊，不由分說就拉下黃仁俊短褲，再順便扯掉那條騷包的黑色內褲。果然下手就是要快狠準且出奇不意，黃仁俊發出慘烈的尖叫聲，下身突然發涼，剛剛求操的決心瞬間消失無蹤。忽然兩根手指掰開他雙腿間的肉穴，連招呼都不打的，看泛出點水就插進去攪。

「跟你說了！不、能、做！」羅渽民邊勾起手指邊說，黃仁俊太皮了，需要下點狠的治治他。他光一隻手就能壓住身下掙扎的人，都不知道這年糕哪來的膽子招惹他，可念在醫生的叮囑，也只能用手指代替。要是真的掏出下面那根準把黃仁俊操死，操得他以後不敢再亂來。

真該死黃仁俊全身都乾淨嫩白得不行，那張被他撐開的小穴幹過那麼多次都還像處女地一樣需要他開墾，Omega自體分泌的淫液很快隨著手指插入抽出擠出來，順著規律一、二、三的也聽見黃仁俊潰敗的呻吟。

三根手指全數埋進去，抵著柔軟的臀肉操得黃仁俊連連求饒大哭說不敢了不敢了，沒多久硬挺的器官就可憐兮兮吐出精液，兩腿一時合不起來，曲起都能看見被搞得像雨後泥濘一樣的粉穴。

這才後悔了，兩人什麼話都沒說，也不曉得該說什麼。黃仁俊狼狽地闔起痠軟的雙腿要下床去清理，就被推回床上。

「我去拿毛巾。」

「……喔……」

他看見羅渽民的運動褲下終於有動靜，撐得好高一片，心裡複雜得很，一把抓住男人的衣角給拉回來。

「……等……我、我給你弄一下……」

下身光溜溜地就半跪在床上掏出羅渽民發硬的老二，張嘴就含住。羅渽民從不會主動要求他口交，但心裡明顯喜歡得很；黃仁俊倒是挺喜歡的，尤其舌頭下壓時就聽見對方喉間傳出的低吟，偶爾抬眼一看，看見喉結上下滾動咽下唾沫，看來是相當滿意。

Alpha的器官尺寸多是難以直接掌握，黃仁俊用嘴時還要加上手才能摸到整根。兩人剛開葷時他還不太懂怎麼口交，莽撞猛衝就上陣，咬痛了羅渽民也不吭聲，只是強忍住痛要他輕一點。現在他可以說他很懂了，適時地鬆開嘴改用舌尖舔，在冠狀溝處刮搔幾下，就能聽見羅渽民舒服的低喘聲。

「鬆開。」

臉頰被輕輕捏住，要他張開嘴。黃仁俊知道他是要射了，選擇繼續含，還用力吸了一下，加快吞吐的速度。不出幾秒，一股腥濃的氣味充斥鼻腔，嘴裡滿是溫涼的液體。羅渽民還趕快給他找衛生紙讓他吐出來，但他想都沒想就嚥下去了。

「……你真的是，很皮耶，就不能乖一點嗎。」羅渽民說。他實在拿黃仁俊沒辦法，去浴室拿了一條濕毛巾給黃仁俊擦乾淨身子。

「你喜歡。」黃仁俊說，「你喜歡……吧？」

「為什麼是問句。」

「所以喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡什麼？你？當然喜歡。」

「真的？」

「怎麼現在還在問這種問題？」羅渽民不知道他腦迴路怎麼轉的，怪笑看他。

「小孩呢？」黃仁俊說，「喜歡？」

「什麼小孩？你說小孩子？還好，算喜歡。」

「我肚子裡那個。」黃仁俊說，「喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡。為什麼不喜歡？你今天怎麼了？」羅渽民摸摸他平坦的肚子，說，「所以別再亂來了，要好好保護。」

「沒事。」黃仁俊深深吐了一口氣，用力擦拭過還有點紅潤的雙唇微微張開，說，「你喜歡就好。」

終於能拉燈上床睡覺，房間陷入一片昏暗中。羅渽民點開給黃仁俊安定心神用的精油噴霧，給他掩實了棉被，自己則繼續滑手機。剛正在研究懷孕食譜就被隔壁的人打擾，都不讓他有放心的一刻。回想起剛才那番對話，聽起來黃仁俊是擔心他討厭小孩？討厭肚子裡那個即將成形的胎兒？怕他？

都不知道黃仁俊怎麼就愛自尋煩惱，總想一些讓自己不安的事。他關掉螢幕，一個翻身把黃仁俊攬進自己懷裡緊緊抱住，聽到對方下意識地一聲「啊」，好像在抱怨他抱那麼緊幹嘛。羅渽民看了一下，見他的確是睡著了，所以那些都只是稍稍從夢中被拉離的輕吟。就像偶爾有些夜裡，黃仁俊會不經意順著月光說些他聽了都害臊的夢話，全是白天裡不敢在太陽底下說的，在月夜裡都悄悄爬出來攀到他耳裡。

「我喜歡你，」他小小聲地說，「在這世界上羅渽民最喜歡黃仁俊。」

End.


End file.
